Betrayal
by Michelle Kai ou
Summary: I don't want to spoil it...
1. Default Chapter

Relena. So loyal. So kind. Hah! If only they could see what Heero was witnessing now. It surprised him. Even he believed that he would be the first to cheat on Relena though he never did because just couldn't.  
  
Heero's heart and what little trust he had that was all used up on Relena shattered as he fell to the floor. He wanted to cry. He wanted to yell. He wanted to scream. He wanted to kill Relena. He wanted to kill Duo. He wanted to kill HIMSELF!  
  
What had he done to deserve this? Why was Relena turning to Duo? He had never wanted to admit that he loved her, but...if she had not loved him, why had she thrown herself at him so many times only now to betray him with his best friend?  
  
He quickly got up off the ground as the last screams that alerted him of Duo's and Relena's climax was sounded.  
  
Their little daughter Kristine was at Quatre's house. He had come home early from work and had definitely not expected to see what he saw in his and Relena's bedroom. He ran outside, grabbing his laptop with him.  
  
By the time he reached the door, he was sure both were already dressed. "I'm home!" he called. He would pretend nothing was wrong. He would remain himself. He couldn't risk screwing up Kristine's childhood with a dysfunctional family. He remained silent and unmoving as Relena leapt out of the room and hugged him tightly. He at least now knew why she was always sweating like this when he came home, and it wasn't the usual excuse that she had been out in the garden weeding.  
  
Inside, Heero was crying. Outside, he was the same calm he always was.  
  
"Bye, Dad," Kristine said in an almost annoyed tone as she shut the door to Heero's corvette. Heero only grunted as he got the car into gear. When he was sure she wasn't looking, he looked up and watched her walk into school laughing with her friends.  
  
Kristine never showed any emotion when she talked to him other than anger and annoyance. Most girls grew up to love their moms, and that was the same way Kristine was. But at least they still cared for their father. Kristine's view of Heero was a 35-year-old, penny-pinching, strict Preventer. But she didn't understand that Heero just wanted her to have a safe and happy life, as most fathers wanted their childrens' lives to be. And since Kristine was his only child, he was more strict than most fathers.  
  
On an impulse and self-pity for himself, Heero did not drive to work. Instead, he headed for the closest bar. It was his anniversary. 9 years not exactly nine since he'd found out about Relena and Duo. It didn't matter anymore. Kristine was 15. She would understand. He was certain of it. He could leave now. Leave for good and leave behind all his memories. Drinking himself into oblivion looked a hell of a lot better than going home and pretending nothing was wrong for Relena and Kristine.  
  
Quatre slowed into the bar where he saw Heero's corvette. He parked his BMW and walked inside. He was careful to dress in more /manly/ clothes, as Duo would put it, because he didn't know what kind of people could show up at bars. He was in jeans and a red and black t-shirt. Just as he had suspected, Heero was at the bar drinking.  
  
"Heero!" he called, rushing over to his friend.  
  
Heero slowly turned and winced as though it hurt his head. "Quatre?" he asked drunkenly.  
  
Quatre called the bartender over. "How much as he had?" he asked desperately.  
  
The bartender shrugged. "About 15 bottles, I guess. He said he had a friend driving home. Is that you?"  
  
"Must be," Quatre muttered. He turned to Heero, who looked like he was going to pass out soon. "Heero, let's get out of here. We'll go back to your place. Kristine and Relena have been frantically searching for you."  
  
These words hit Heero like a whip. He laughed bitterly, coldly. "Yeah, I'll bet." His twisted smile turned into a look of despair. Tears were forming at his eyes. Heero Yuy was actually crying. "Quatre, what did I do?" he asked softly.  
  
Quatre was not quite sure how to answer. But he knew he had to get Heero out of the bar. "Come on, Heero," he said gently. "We can go back to my place if you want. Then when you're sober you can talk about it with me."  
  
Heero gave no protest probably because he was too weak as Quatre helped him out. "My vet," he said softly as he hanged his head backwards on Quatre's car-seat head-cushion.  
  
Quatre got into the car and set the key in. "Well come back for it, Heero." And he drove off.  
  
Quatre looked as Heero sobbed brokenly on his couch. It wasn't mid- life crisis. Heero was still as strong as he always was. But it was definitely something emotional. He just couldn't get an answer out of Heero. Every time he was about to tell Quatre something, Heero either threw up, started crying, or stopped and went into a daze.  
  
"Heero," Quatre said softly. "Maybe you should get some sleep. I'm going to go back to your house to pick up your stuff and your vet."  
  
Heero nodded a little. He had stopped crying and was now just staring ahead at everything and yet nothing, his normally shiny, Prussian blue eyes now a dark shade close to black. Quatre didn't want to leave him, but he would need help. Heero apparently didn't need Relena. He would have to get Wufei, Trowa, and Duo.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Quatre asked as he hesitantly put on his coat.  
  
Heero nodded. But there was a look in his eyes Quatre couldn't interpret. It frightened him. Quatre didn't press him though. "I'm going to get Wufei, Trowa, and Duo. If you get h-"  
  
Heero turned around sharply, glaring at Quatre. If looks could kill, Quatre would be on the ground dead ten times before he fell. "No. I don't want to talk to Duo right now," Heero said coldly.  
  
Quatre didn't know why, but he nodded. Who knew how Heero would act in this state. "All right. I won't bring Duo," he said calmly. "If you get hungry," he added, continuing his earlier interrupted sentence, "check the fridge. I'm sure I've got some pizza in there." Let's pretend Quatre isn't rich and crap, kay? He closed the door behind him as he left and felt like falling to the ground. It hurt him to see Heero so pained. //Maybe Wufei and Trowa can help me// he thought as he walked downstairs.  
  
AN: No comments  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam isn't mine, but please don't sue. I'm not claiming any credit for it. 


	2. 

Quatre soon returned with help from Trowa and Wufei who drove Heero's vet back to find Heero sitting on the couch with a knife. They gave each other quick glances and then Trowa leaped over and gracefully snatched the knife from Heero. Heero seemed a bit bemused, but resumed his natural composure. "You don't have any pizza," he told Quatre in a calm voice.  
  
Trowa gave Quatre a look of worry as he walked into the kitchen to put the knife away. Wufei noticed the cuts on Heero's arms and began to head for the bathroom. "I'm going to get some bandages."  
  
Quatre and Trowa sat on either side of Heero. "What happened, Heero?" Quatre asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
Heero smirked at him coldly as Wufei returned with salt to wash the wounds and a few bandages. "Relena happened," Heero said almost wistfully. "Why, oh why, did I trust that bitch?" His voice was filled with a contempt Quatre was unfamiliar with, even coming from Heero...and especially coming from Heero abut Relena.  
  
"Start at the beginning," Quatre told him gently.  
  
Trowa stood up and Wufei sat down. "I'm going to clean your cuts," he said as he began to work on Heero's almost chopped up arms.  
  
Quatre looked at Heero's soft flesh cut up so badly and wanted to look away. What could have happened to have made him do this to himself? "Please, Heero," he said when Heero did not answer.  
  
Heero sighed and began to speak. He explained everything that had happened in a complete monotone. Despite his demeanor, the story hit Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre with shock the size of a very very very very very very very very can you tell I like this word large hammer. It was hard to believe what their Jousan had done.  
  
"Y-you're sure this happened?" Quatre asked, hoping to find some doubt in Heero.  
  
Heero glared at him. It was a look of glaciers. "I saw it," was all he said.  
  
Trowa stood up, angrier than anyone had ever seen him, though he hid it well. "I'll bring Heero's things here."  
  
Wufei nodded. "I'll go with you."  
  
"No!" Quatre said, standing up. "I will." He whispered to Wufei. "You're stronger than I am. You might have a chance of stopping him before he does anything rash. And nobody will be there to stop you and Trowa from doing anything rash to Relena or Duo."  
  
Wufei grunted reluctantly and sat back down. Quatre and Trowa left in silence. They were all still in shock at what Heero had told them.  
  
"So...let me get this straight, Mr. Winner," Kristine said in her most civil voice, sustaining her anger at her father. "My father is not coming home?"  
  
Quatre nodded kindly. He knew that Kristine had nothing to do with Relena and Duo, so he dismissed anything she said. However, had it been Relena speaking to him, he very much doubted he could sustain his own anger in for very long. "That's right, Kristine. Heero needs a little...time to himself," he concluded, leaving out, //although he's had enough of that.//  
  
Kristine nodded, her eyes burning with a blue fire she inherited from her father, though she hated it when people pointed it out. "I understand. Only, could you please route to him a message?"  
  
"Certainly," Quatre said.  
  
"In that case, tell the bastard that he's a bastard for abandoning his family like this! How could he just up and leave for a little /alone time/? I personally don't give a damn whether he's here or not, but think of what he could do to Mother! She'll be devastated when she finds out! I knew all the time that he was a wretch, but I never thought he'd up and leave his fa-"  
  
She didn't get to finish her little tirade when Quatre did the impossible for him, anyway. He slapped the girl across the cheek. Trowa put a hand on his friend's shoulder, a suitcase in his hand. "Let's go," he said quietly, though he was glaring at the girl, as well.  
  
Kristine, still in shock, held her hand up to her face, which was now marked a slight red, and watched the two leave. Then she turned on her heel and ran into her room.  
  
"Where's Heero?" Quatre asked as he closed the door to his apartment. Trowa was next to him with Heero's suitcase.  
  
Wufei was sitting on the couch with an expressionless face. Heero was lying with his head resting on the arms. His eyes were closed and he was sleeping. Trowa raised an eyebrow to Wufei, who nodded in confirmation and stood up.  
  
"How long has he been sleeping?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Only a few minutes ago. This is just...un-like him. He cried himself to sleep, Quatre," Wufei said grimly. "Heero Yuy has never cried before."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Not that we know of, anyway."  
  
"Not that anyone knows of," Wufei added.  
  
Quatre sighed. "We can't leave him alone. It looked like he was trying to commit suicide before and he might do it again. By Allah...I wish Duo and Relena were here right now..."  
  
"I don't think they'd help much," Trowa said calmly.  
  
Quatre gave him a look that said, //That's not what I meant// and Trowa nodded grimly. "Well, we've obviously got to take shifts since Quatre can't stay awake 24-7," Wufei said reasonably. "So it looks like Trowa and I will move in for a while with Heero."  
  
"You don't have to do that," Quatre said. "I don't want to burden you."  
  
"You're not," came a voice from the sofa. "I am."  
  
The three pilots turned around guiltily. "You're awake," Quatre said.  
  
"Thank you, I wasn't aware," Heero grumbled. Quatre was quiet. "You're not imposing on them. I am," Heero repeated. "But don't worry about me. I'll just go home and face the facade that is my life." He stood up and then fell back down. The hangover was NOW getting to him.  
  
"You're in no condition to leave," Quatre said, walking over and sitting down beside him. He put a hand to Heero's head, then pulled away. "Not only is your family-life in danger, as well as your self-esteem, but it appears as though you're sick, too. You're going to a doctor tomorrow, but let's see what I've got right now in the medicine cabinet." He stood up and headed to the bathroom. //Watch him// he mouthed to Wufei and Trowa.  
  
"I heard you," Heero said, unperturbed. Quatre sighed. Knowing the Perfect Soldier, he probably heard Quatre's words bounce off the air.  
  
::Warning:: This was written by someone with FAR too much time on their hands. Actually, that's a fact. I should be studying for finals right now, but people keep asking for me to continue this so they can read it. Well...they got their wish. :P At least I didn't take a month or two to finish this chapter, ne? And besides, I'm fairly confident I will earn a good grade on finals. Then again...I'd better study the seven parts of speech for English. .;;; .;;;  
  
::Disclaimer:: Gundam isn't mine, but I'm not taking any credit, so please don't sue. 


	3. 

Quatre noticed the distress in Heero's eyes after he woke up and was better. His arms were still bandaged and he could move them, but only barely. He was more active than before, but had lost the enthusiasm he had in his early years with Relena.  
  
Relena. The name made Quatre sickened now. How could she? And with Duo? Duo had been Heero's best friend. How could they betray him? The two people he held closest to his heart.  
  
"What're you thinking of?" Trowa asked, placing his hand on Quatre's shoulder. Quatre was sitting on the seat by the window, staring out at nothing.  
  
Quatre smiled and turned to Trowa. There was a glint in his eyes. "Heero, Relena, and Duo," he said in a strange and soft voice.  
  
Trowa eyed him critically, trying to figure out what he meant. When he couldn't find an answer, he finally asked, "What about them?"  
  
"I don't have all the details worked out yet," he began, more to himself than to Trowa. "But I'm sure it'll work."  
  
"What will?" Heero asked from behind them. His same sullen look was on his face. "What will?" he repeated when Quatre did not give a response.  
  
Quatre shook his head as though snapping out of a daze. "Never mind. Anyway, I've been wanting to talk to you. You seem like you're in better physical condition," he emphasized the physical condition, because Heero was far from being the same in his mind again, "so maybe we should take a trip. It might help you."  
  
Heero thought for a moment, then grunted his approval. "I want to say good-bye to Kristine," he added in a low voice.  
  
Quatre's eyes grew wide. "Kristine? Why? She feels nothing for you."  
  
"I know it, but I'm her father. No matter what, I'll always love her. You'll see one day, Quatre." Without another word, Heero turned and headed to the room he was currently sharing with Wufei, where he would pack his stuff up.  
  
"What do you have in mind, Quatre?" Trowa asked.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "Never mind. It was stupid. I was just a big angry, that's all." He turned and left to pack and Trowa watched as his best friend disappeared behind a corner. He was sure that Quatre wasn't lying, but he was curious as to what the blonde Arab meant.  
  
Kristine's head moved to the music she was listening to. Her CD player was tucked in her sweater pocket and her headphones were on her dark head while her hands were in the sink as she washed the dishes. Her mother was, again, gone. She rarely saw her anymore because she was always somewhere away from home. Kristine believed her to be mourning or something of the sort. It made her hate her father even more.  
  
A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and the music and she pulled her hands out of the soapy water, discarding the plate she'd been washing. She slipped her hand in her sweater and turned off the music, then headed to the door.  
  
"Hi," she greeted cheerfully when the door open. It wasn't at all who she'd expected. Heero Yuy, her father and the person she despised most in the world, stood at the door, his face a mask. She didn't know what he was trying to mask and she thought she saw something in his eyes she'd never seen before. Sadness. She didn't care. After what he'd done to her mother, she couldn't forgive him. "Oh, it's you. Have you come back to apologize to Mother? She's not here."  
  
He muttered something underneath his breath that she thought sounded vaguely like, "I'm not surprised." Then he spoke up. "I came to say good- bye, Kristine."  
  
"Fine, I'll relay the message to Mother." She was about to close the door, but his hand, much stronger than hers, held the door open.  
  
He glared at her for a moment, then his mask returned. "I didn't leave your mother, Kristine," he said softly, almost too softly to hear. "She left me long ago."  
  
Kristine wanted to find the true meaning behind the words, but then she remembered who was before her and her heart turned cold again. "Your memory must be blurred, Father," she said, the last word she spat. "If you recall, three months ago you left without a word to live with Mr. Winner. And you left Mother a wreck. In fact, I haven't seen her for a week already. Lord knows she's been trying hard to be her usual self. How could you do that to her? I thought you loved her."  
  
"I do," Heero said, and Kristine could hear the raw pain in his voice. "I did."  
  
"Is that it? You left her for another woman?"  
  
"No!" Heero's mask returned just after Kristine caught a bare glimpse of true pain. It still shined through his eyes.  
  
//What does he have to be sad for?// she asked herself. "Well, then if you didn't want to say good-bye to Mother, then why'd you come?"  
  
"To say good-bye to you. Trowa, Wufei, Quatre and I are taking a trip to..." He trailed off. Kristine didn't bother to ask what he meant. "I came to say good-bye to you," he repeated. "You'll find out the truth one day." He touched her face with his fingers quickly and then dropped his hand before she could swat it away and then turned and left.  
  
Kristine closed the door. A part of her hated him and a part of her hated the pain she saw in his eyes. //Why is he so hurt?// she asked herself over and over again as she resumed washing the dishes. A half an hour later, she heard the door open.  
  
"Kristine! I'm home!" Relena's familiar voice called. Kristine shoved her thoughts of her father aside and went to greet her mother. She decided not to tell her of Heero Yuy's visit.  
  
::Warning:: Finals have finally ruined my brain! No, just kidding again. ^^ I'm glad finals are over! Finally! That's the only way I managed to find time to finish chapter three. But now I have too much free time. I started a Harry Potter crossover and a regular Harry Potter fanfic and I've added at least two chapters to my all-anime crossover fic and I'm thinking of what to write next for my 4xD fic and I might be starting an X fanfic and/or a fanfic from the Gerald Morris book-series that I used in my Harry Potter crossover. Gods, I'm bored! Anyway...I also found an interesting book called I Am Morgan Le Fay. I'm very interested in Arthurian tales now. ^^ I blame Gerald Morris. But I thank him, too. He got me interested in knights like Arthur and Gawain. Anyway, read his books, too, if you can. The four I know of are: The Squire's Tale, The Squire, His Knight, and His Lady, The Savage Damsel and the Dwarf, and Parsifal's Page. They're all a part of a series, but the series has no name. This is the same series in my Harry Potter crossover. I Am Morgan Le Fay was written by Nancy Springer. I'm trying to get my brother to let me read I Am Mordred. He got it at the library. My library doesn't have it. :P It's a part of a series called "A Tale from Camelot", though it guess it's "Tales from Lancelot", but that's what the title on the book says! If you have time, read those books. They're REALLY good! Well, jya for now!  
  
::Disclaimer:: Gundam isn't mine, but I'm not taking credit for it, so don't sue. 


	4. 

"Heero, we're here," Quatre said as Wufei and Trowa got out of the front seats. Heero was sleeping in the back and Quatre was beside him.  
  
Heero grunted a little, then stirred and woke up. "Here?" he asked. The sound in his voice was unnatural for him. It was almost that of a frightened boy. In fact, Quatre had sensed he was having a nightmare or something as he slept. He had been frowning.  
  
"Are you all right?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Here?" Heero repeated, though this time was that of a soldier's. It was cold and hard and steely without any trace of emotion on it.  
  
The sound of his voice made Quatre relax somewhat. He was back to his usual self, at least. "We're stopping at a hotel tonight," he explained.  
  
He didn't expect a response and he didn't get one. Heero got out of the car and closed the door without a word. Quatre followed through the other door and the two followed behind Wufei and Trowa to the hotel's lobby.  
  
Kristine lay awake in bed. Her father's words were still in her mind. What had he meant by, //Your mother left me long ago?// She blinked shook her head. //Why are you thinking of him?// she rebuked herself.  
  
She didn't know, but she didn't care. She just wanted to forget him. But she couldn't. Her mind wandered to other thoughts of him, such as, when would he call for the divorce papers? He WOULD be divorcing her mother, wouldn't he? She hoped if he did, then she could change her last name. She couldn't stand being a Yuy.  
  
With her father still on her mind, Kristine fell asleep.  
  
"Where do you think he is?" Duo asked suddenly. He was lying in his bed with Relena in his arms, playing with one of his nipples.  
  
Relena looked up abruptly. She frowned. "I thought we agreed..." she said softly.  
  
Duo nodded and pulled her into his arms, his chin resting on her head. "I know, Jousan. But I can't help wondering. Do you think he knows?"  
  
Relena shook her head. "I don't know. I don't care, though. As long as you don't leave me, I'll be content."  
  
Duo paused before asking another question. He wasn't quite sure how Relena would take it. "Jousan...why did you marry Heero if you claim not to love him?"  
  
Relena chuckled softly, tickling his chest with her breaths. "I was foolish. I really thought I loved him at the time, Duo. You know what that's like. You almost married Hilde because of it."  
  
"But if you don't love him, why didn't you divorce?"  
  
"I was already pregnant with his child. I couldn't just up and leave him for you. I wanted Kristine to have a normal childhood."  
  
Duo shook his head. "This is anything but normal, Relena. If he knows...then...you could lose everything. Kristine included."  
  
"I know Heero. He wouldn't take away someone's child. No matter how much he hated them."  
  
Duo pulled Relena closer. "I know. He's kind. I feel terrible for doing this to him."  
  
"I do, too. But I won't stay with him and be unhappy. I need you, Duo. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Jousan." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "But I wish that this had been different."  
  
"Let's not think about him right now," Relena said, ending the conversation. She nestled in Duo's chest and they both soon fell asleep.  
  
Since they didn't have much money, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and Heero had to rent out only two rooms. Wufei and Heero shared one while Trowa and Quatre another.  
  
Trowa looked over as Quatre took off his vest and fell into the comfortable bed. Trowa had volunteered to sleep in the couch and it took some convincing, but Quatre finally agreed to it. "Quatre, what were you talking about yesterday? When you were at the window?" he clarified.  
  
Quatre looked up. "Huh? Oh, that! It's stupid. I was just a bit mad at what was going on with Heero."  
  
"But what was it?"  
  
"I was thinking about a way to get back at Duo and Relena for Heero. It wouldn't have worked anyway, so forget about it."  
  
Trowa suddenly became very interested. A way to get back at Relena and Duo wasn't something he would've passed up at this moment. He wasn't one big on revenge, but Heero was his second best friend. Only he and Quatre seemed to understand the Silencer.  
  
"What was your plan?" he inquired.  
  
Quatre raised an elegant eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"What was your plan?" Trowa repeated.  
  
"Why would you want to know, Trowa?"  
  
"I was just thinking...why not get a little payback for Heero?" Trowa admitted. "I, for one, would like to see Relena and Duo punished."  
  
Quatre stared at Trowa for a moment, then a strange glint appeared in his eyes exactly like the one from the day before. "Maybe we should talk to Wufei and Heero about it."  
  
Trowa nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow."  
  
"Revenge? That onna no bakayaro and the braided one deserve it," Wufei said the next morning as they headed out to the car after Quatre explained.  
  
Quatre nodded and turned to Heero. "Heero?" he asked. It would all depend on whether Heero wanted to go through with it. They wouldn't carry out the plan if Heero didn't care for it.  
  
Trowa and Wufei also turned to their comrade and waited for a reply.  
  
Heero thought about it for a moment. He wanted to strangle Relena, but that was out of the question. He would be arrested and that wouldn't solve his problems completely. Duo would still be around and Kristine would still hate him. He mostly cared about what his daughter thought of him.  
  
The one thing Relena cared most for in the world was Kristine. To take Kristine away would hurt her terribly. He didn't want to hurt her that much. But he wanted Kristined to see the truth. He wanted her to see what had been going on all those years. Relena would suffer the worst pain in the world. It would be a pain that he knew all too well himself. And Duo and Relena would both be exposed. Their reputations would be ruined.  
  
After a bit more thought, Heero nodded. "Fine. One one condition..." He didn't want to see Kristine hurt in the crossfire.  
  
::Warning:: This was written by an angry, revenge-ridden bitch. No, not really. I'm just writing about one. ^.~ Hehe. No, I don't think Heero's a bitch. But this should be interesting, ne? Damn, these chapters are taking so long, aren't they?! lol I'm kidding. As you can clearly see, their coming in faster than most of my other fanfics. That's probably because they're so short, though, huh? Unlike my cheap little HP fics, which always seem to be so much longer. Anyway, I won't delay your reading. Please review. Flames and compliments are both accepted (I prefer flames...or 'constructive criticism,' as I like to call it), but don't fry me to a crisp, so please give me your opinion!  
  
::Disclaimer:: Gundam Wing isn't mine, nor are Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton, Hilde Schbeiker, or Relena Darlian/Peacecraft (the people I've mentioned so far), but I'm not taking any credit nor am I writing this for any profit. It is merely entertainment, so please don't sue. Kristine Yuy is mine, however, so don't use her without my permission. 


End file.
